Flocon de neige
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Sealand est seul… Sur une colline, il réfléchit à sa minuscule vie… Cinq habitants, ce n'était pas assez pour devenir une nation. 4m c'était bien trop petit pour devenir un pays… mais deux hommes vont lui prouver qu'il n'est pas qu'une micronation ! Attention, présence d'un couple gay... :3


A que coucou ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un tout mini OS de 4 petites pages… Sur Sealand ! Je le trouve trop chou même s'il est un peu énervant des fois… Il est jeune !

**Résumé** : Sealand est seul… Sur une colline, il réfléchit à sa minuscule vie… « Cinq habitants, ce n'était pas assez pour devenir une nation. 4m² c'était bien trop petit pour devenir un pays… » mais deux hommes vont lui prouver qu'il n'est pas qu'une micronation !

**Couple **: Il y en a un… Mais j'vous dis pas lequel haha ! C'est tout léger et tout mignon !

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (enfin, je crois…), l'histoire sort de mon petit esprit et encore… J'ai juste essayé de me mettre à la place de Sealand !

Il doit y avoir des fautes encore et toujours… Mais je suis fière de moi j'ai réussi à faire un texte sans insultes ! Vive moi !

Je mets le texte en « K » mais je dois vous prévenir présence d'un couple homosexuel (vous avez trouvé lequel, pas vrai ?)

Bonne lecture

Flocon de neige.

Sealand avait toujours été seul. Toujours. A quoi bon ? Il n'était qu'une pauvre petite micronation dont personne ne se souciait. Ses grands frères ne s'occupaient même pas de lui, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorait quand il allait leur parler.

Sealand était triste sur sa pauvre plate-forme militaire. Cinq habitants, ce n'était pas assez pour devenir une nation. 4m² c'était bien trop petit pour devenir un pays... Pourtant il s'acharnait, continuellement ! Il campait devant les portes de toutes les grandes réunions mondiales. Il se faisait entendre, courait derrière n'importe quel pays en leur répétant son nom sans cesse. Il répétait son nom pour que personne ne l'oublie... Disparaître... C'était sa plus grande peur.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait rester ici pour toujours. Il n'avait même pas cent ans, c'était horrible pour une nation (ou micronation) de disparaître à cet âge-là !

Alors il faisait des bêtises. Il embêtait son frère ainé, Angleterre quasiment à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il appelait souvent Lettonie pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, même si le pauvre blond n'en avait que faire de cette pauvre base militaire abandonnée.

Il était peut-être fait principalement de métal, mais il avait quand même un cœur qui battait à l'intérieur de lui. Et ce cœur saignait un peu plus à chaque refus, à chaque insulte...

Il avait cassé le peu de miroir qui se trouvait chez lui, ne supportant plus son apparence de gosse de huit ans. Lui aussi voulait grandir ! Lui aussi voulait devenir un adulte, diriger, prendre des décisions, faire des guerres...

Sealand était là, sur cette petite colline. Il pleurait silencieusement, il pleurait tout le mal qu'on lui avait encore fait aujourd'hui. Il pleurait aussi sa solitude, personne ne devrait être seul, encore moins un "enfant". Ce soir, il faisait vraiment froid. Vraiment très froid. Il neigeait même, mais Sealand s'en fichait. Il continuait à pleurer, tremblant légèrement à chaque flocon gelé qui tombé sur son corps et sur sa tête, caché entre ses petits bras.

Chaque flocon qui le touchait, lui rappelait cette solitude, ce sentiment d'être faible et seul. Il pleurait encore plus, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. A quoi bon ? Personne n'était à proximité, il pouvait pleurer, gémir, hurler, personne ne l'entendrait. Pourtant, il faisait ça pour sa propre fierté.

Quand sa crise de larmes fut passée, il se mit à somnoler doucement. Il n'avait pas spécialement froid, mais il fallait dire que la neige n'était pas un endroit très confortable pour dormir. Pourtant il était bien trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui. De toute façon personne ne l'attendait.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une autre main vint caresser ses cheveux dorés. Il frissonna à ce contact. Il était tellement seul qu'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations maintenant ? Possible. Il profita de la chaleur que lui prodiguaient ses mains sur son corps.

- Peter ? Fit une voix fluette mais masculine. Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Mais... Tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es blessé ?

Il sentit une silhouette se déplaçait devant lui et se mettre à sa hauteur, il garda les yeux obstinément fermés, ne voulant pas que ce doux rêve s'arrête. Il sentit une main gantée passer sur sa joue mouillait, c'était doux tellement doux.

- Peter ?

- _Mom _'té tr'st t'sé ?

Sealand ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit cette voix si particulière. Elle était dure et froide, mais on pouvait y déceler une certaine douceur et inquiétude. Ses yeux tombèrent nez à nez avec deux yeux violets. Une lueur inquiète et douce était lisible dans les pupilles de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme en face de lui, lui offrit un grand sourire, il passa sa main sur la nuque de Sealand et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte douce et possessive.

- Oh... J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de nous...

Cette odeur... Sucrée et fleurit... Elle lui disait quelque chose, il ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur que l'étreinte lui procurait. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment-là…

_Il neigeait sur la petite principauté de Sealand. La famille royale avait déserté le temps de quelques jours car la mer n'était pas très sûre. Sealand était seul, comme de nombreux soirs il pleura sa peine, sa tête entre ses bras, posé sur ses genoux repliait contre son petit torse. La neige lui glaçait le sang mais il ne disait rien._

_Il regarda du coin de l'œil la petite lumière qui l'éclairée, elle était faible et c'était la seule... Comme lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Soudain il sentit une présence devant lui. Il releva les yeux, la lumière fut cachée par une ombre noire. Il leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une main tendue et ouverte. _

_Il regarda le long bras, puis l'épaule et ensuite le menton pour finir sur les yeux bleus et le visage stoïque en face de lui._

_- V'ns._

_Il ne comprit pas. De plus la grosse voix lui fit un peu peur. Il avait déjà vu cette personne lors des réunions mondiales, mais il ne l'avait jamais approché parce que son visage froid lui faisait peur. Il vit la main se refermait puis se rouvrir._

_- V'ns, t'r'squ d't'r m'l'd._

_Il ne comprit toujours pas, l'homme n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris et peu rassuré. Pourtant ces yeux bleus avaient une expression si étrange qui contrasté avec l'air sévère de l'inconnu devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le pays voulait de lui, mais sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par ses yeux si étranges. _

_Un peu hésitant, il prit quand même la main tendue vers lui. Il se sentit attiré avec force sur ses jambes. Il vit l'adulte s'accroupir devant lui, ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes. Puis il sentit les grandes mains secouaient la neige qui recouvrait ses vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui. Puis l'homme prit la cape en fourrure qu'il avait sur le dos, et lui mis sur ses épaules. Sealand n'eut plus froid. Il interrogea l'homme blond du regard, mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que le soulever._

_Sealand fut partagé entre l'envie d'hurler de peur et de rire. Il avait un peu peur de cet inconnu, mais c'était tellement drôle et plaisant de sentir ses pieds loin du sol. Il monta donc sur le dos droit de l'homme qui accrocha ses petits bras autour de son grand cou. Il le regarda surpris. Puis il eut un sourire, l'homme sentait bon. Il sentit l'homme avançait. Où l'emmenait-il au juste ? Sealand ne savait pas. Il avait un peu d'appréhension mais il était très heureux de quitter ce maudit endroit. Il posa sa tête contre la nuque de l'inconnu et doucement bercé par la marche, il s'endormit._

_Ils marchèrent longtemps, Sealand n'osait rien dire de peur que l'inconnu ne s'énerve. De plus l'homme blond ne parlait pas. Un silence gênant mais pas pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Ils marchèrent toute une journée quand ils arrivèrent devant une maison. Il fronça les sourcils. Soudain il vit un petit homme blond sortir de la fameuse maison, un petit chien blanc derrière lui._

_L'inconnu le fit descendre de son dos, une fois que ses petits pieds touchèrent le sol l'autre homme vint l'enlacer doucement. Fatigué et gelé il se laissa faire, le plus petit des deux hommes le prit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit contre le cou de l'inconnu, cette odeur sucrée l'apaisa automatiquement._

Sealand pleura silencieusement, serrant un peu plus l'homme contre lui. Cet homme, il aimait l'appeler maman, car il ressemblait et était aussi doux qu'une fille. La main douce vint une nouvelle fois caresser ses cheveux, le berçant doucement.

- Peter, ne pleure plus. Tu n'es plus seul, _suostua ?_

La voix claire et tendre le réconforta un petit peu. Mais il s'en voulait, comment avait-il pu oublier ces deux hommes qui l'avaient recueilli, nourrit et aimait ? Ces deux hommes qu'il appelait Papa et Maman, ces deux hommes qu'il voyait comme ses parents ?

Après tout, c'était peut-être deux hommes, mais il avait trouvé en eux, la signification du mot "famille". Il s'excusa auprès de sa mère d'adoption, bien que le pauvre jeune homme ne compris pas pourquoi l'enfant s'excusait ainsi.

- R'ntr'ns.

Sealand se défit des bras chauds et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Puis une paire de lèvres chaudes vint se poser sur son front. Il se mit à rougir, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse ce genre de petites attentions, c'était gênant. Il se sentit soulever dans les airs, il se mit à rire. Il adorait cette sensation de pouvoir voler dans les bras de son _far_ comme il aimait l'appeler.

Le plus petit homme se mit à rire et vint se placer à côté d'eux, il attrapa discrètement la main du plus grand la serrant fermement dans la sienne. Sealand regarda leurs mains liées en souriant. Ils devaient vraiment ressemblait à une petite famille...

Oui, parce que même si ses parents d'adoptions ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas et même s'ils étaient deux hommes, cela convenait parfaitement à Sealand, qui recevait enfin l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir.

Oui, Suède et Finlande étaient vraiment les parents parfaits ! Ils étaient une famille, s_a _famille.

Fin.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Alors vous aviez trouvé le couple ? Vive le SuFin youhou ! J'ai bien galéré pour faire parler Suède… J'espère que vous avez compris ce qu'il disait ? :o

Traduction :

-_Mom_ : Veut dire « Maman » en Suèdois !

-_Suostua _: D'après google traduction, ça veut dire « D'accord » en finnois !

-_Far_ : Veut dire « Père, papa » en Suèdois, toujours d'après google traduction !

Review ? :3


End file.
